The Crew Should Never Get Bored And This Is Why!
by Empress T'Pau
Summary: oy! they all get bored and break out in music!


Disclaimer: I don't own a Star Trek or any songs featured here.  
  
Authors Note: We all know that the events that will take place would never really happen unless the characters were under the influence of some strange spore, entity, food, sticky thing, and the usual corny stuff. I love it anyways, that's the beauty of fan fiction you can write and manipulate the characters to do whatever you want. I love it!!!  
  
Inspiration: Leonard Nimoy's Bilbo Baggins Ballad  
  
Star Trek and Why You Never Let the Crew of the Enterprise get Bored!!!  
  
Once upon a time on the bridge of the enterprise not very far from here...maybe if you don't think that 37 million light-years is very far. Anyways everyone was bored beyond comprehension, sure space travel had its beauty and wonder, but after a month of just recording how many dust particles are within a sector one can get really bored to tears.  
Uhura was sitting in her station, spinning around on her chair humming several songs. "Oh my gods this is so boring! I wonder what I can do, jeese look at everyone they are all falling asleep! Even Spock OMG!!! Spock just yawned, we are so totally screwed." She thought franticly trying to figure out what she could do. She knew that if Spock was bored the others were close to death. Uhura quickly turned on to her computer and quickly activated her windows media player (yes Bill Gates has managed to survive into the 23 century) she quickly went to her media player and cranked the volume so that the entire bridge crew could here it.  
  
"Thanks Uhura, We really needed that!" The captain said snapping his finger, "Hey is that the Bee Gee's Stayin' Alive?" Uhura nodded enthusiastically. Kirk suddenly popped out of his command chair, throwing all caution to the wind and started to sing,  
  
"Well you can tell by the way I use my walk I'm a woman's man no time to talk.  
  
Music's loud and women warm, I've been kicked round since I was born and now it's all  
  
right its okay you may look the other way. We can try and understand the New York  
  
Times' effect on man. Whether you're a brother whether you're a mother you're staying  
  
alive, staying alive! Feel the city breaking and everybody shaking you're staying alive,  
  
staying alive."  
  
"Stayin Alive, Stayin Alive!!"  
  
Everybody else arose (except for spock) and started to dance and sing along with the music. Kirk saw that Spock was the only one not enjoying himself.  
  
"Hey come on Spock!!!"  
  
"No captain."  
  
"It's an order, or I'll send you to the brig and it will be on your permanent record!" Jim aid in a joking way, but he really meant it. Spock sighed and stood up and began to dance a la John Travolta along with them.  
  
"Hey Spock you are really good!" Uhura said while dancing. Surprisingly enough it looked like Spock had maybe watched too much Saturday Night Fever.  
  
Meanwhile another song came on this time instead of the Bee Gee Brothers it was Michael Jackson's Thriller came in to play. Suddenly it was Karaoke Night on the Bridge. Chekov came up to the center and began to sing, perfectly imitating Micheal Jackson's move and voice.  
  
"It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes, You're paralyzed"  
  
While Chekov sang Sulu and Spock were break dancing in the background. Sulu was doing a handstand while Spock was busy spinning like a top on his head.  
  
"'Cause this is thriller, thriller night And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike You know it's thriller, thriller night You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight."  
  
Chekov did the famous moonwalk, while Sulu and Spock followed suit gaining wild applauses from the crowd. Soon the song mellowed down and they stepped off and McCoy Kirk and Spock and Scotty stood the next song popped on the famous "YMCA"  
  
"Young man, there's no need to feel down.  
  
I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground.  
  
I said, young man, 'cause you're in a new town  
  
there's no need to be unhappy.  
  
Young man, there's a place you can go.  
  
I said, young man, when you're short on your dough.  
  
You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find  
  
Many ways to have a good time.  
  
It's fun to stay at the  
  
The bridge crew sings passionately, "YMCA!!!YMCA!!!"  
  
It's fun to stay at the  
  
Again the crew goes off, "YMCA!!YMCA!!!"  
  
You can get yourself cleaned, you can have a good meal,  
  
you can do whatever you feel ...  
  
Young man, are you listening to me?  
  
I said, young man, what do you want to be?  
  
I said, young man, you can make real your dreams.  
  
But you got to know this one thing!  
  
No man does it all by himself.  
  
I said, young man, put your pride on the shelf,  
  
And just go there, to the  
  
Again the crew goes off, "YMCA!!YMCA!!!"  
  
They all step down, as the song fades away Uhura and Janice get up they're looking like divas and ready kill all the competition.  
  
first I was afraid I was petrified Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side  
  
Applause follows the first couple of lines as Uhura and Janice continue to sing in unison.  
  
"But I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong I grew strong I learned how to carry on and so you're back from outer space I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face I should have changed my stupid lock I should have made you leave your key If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me  
  
Go on now go walk out the door just turn around now 'cause you're not welcome anymore weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye you think I'd crumble you think I'd lay down and die Oh no, not I I will survive as long as i know how to love I know I will stay alive I've got all my life to live I've got all my love to give and I'll survive I will survive  
  
It took all the strength I had not to fall apart kept trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart and I spent oh so many nights just feeling sorry for myself I used to cry Now I hold my head up high and you see me somebody new I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you and so you felt like dropping in and just expect me to be free now I'm saving all my loving for someone who's loving me"  
  
The song ended and Stayin' Alive came up once gain and the entire bridge crew sang and danced almost in unison. Boredom had left the bridge and died in some hole.  
  
Well now I get... low and I get high, and if I can't get either I really try...got the wings of heaven on my shoes. I'm a dancin' man and I just can't lose. You know its all right it's okay I'll live to see another day." Another deep breathe, "We can try and understand the New York Times' effect on man. Whether you're a brother whether you're a mother you're staying alive, staying alive! Feel the city breaking and everybody shaking you're staying alive, staying alive!"  
  
"Ah ha ha ha staying alive...staying alive...Ah ha ha ha...staying alive!" They all sang in the top of their lungs throwing their hands up in the air. Spock and McCoy were going at it with a dance contest, while Kirk was showing off to the ladies. It was all good and everyone was having a blat. However, thin fun was not going to last long. Something cut off the music and the view screen flickered and an image appeared. It was a massive Klingon Bird of Prey floating threateningly in space. Suddenly the view screen flickered once more and a regal looking Klingon commander appeared. He and his crew were laughing hysterically, the commander was trying to keep a straight face, but he found it too hard to hold it in. The bridge crew was frozen in place neither of them uttered a word, they were all still in uncomfortable dancing positions. The Klingon scrutinized each one of them.  
  
"You know we would have blown you into dust, but you all put us in such a good mood, I'll let you all go! I mean a couple humans and a Vulcan. Amazing, all I can ask is what are you all on and why are you not sharing?" The commander said grinning showing pairs of sharp crooked teeth, " Anyways, we've been watching you all for the past half hour and we have this all on tape. I can't wait till they see this!" He broke into a loud raspy laugh, "Hehehe, well we'll leave you here..." the view screen flickered off and it was evident that the Klingon Bird of Prey Left.  
  
The Bridge crew looked stunned. Uhura laughed and flipped the music back on again. And once again the party was on.  
  
"Young man, there's no need to feel down.  
  
I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground.  
  
I said, young man, 'cause you're in a new town  
  
there's no need to be unhappy."  
  
Again the crew goes off, "YMCA!!YMCA!!!"  
  
The End  
  
Moral of story: never ever ever allow the crew of the Enterprise to get bored!!!!  
  
Oh can any one tell that I am really bored and that I am really procrastinating my summer homework? Love you all Please Review!! 


End file.
